


When Peter's Life is Kinda a Mess But He's Fine

by TommysIdiosyncrasy



Series: It's A Long Walk Home, Kid [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Domestic Avengers, Fires, GUYS, Gen, Homeless Peter Parker, I Reject Your Canon and Replace it with My Own, Kinda, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Self-Indulgent, The green goblin - Freeform, They color, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommysIdiosyncrasy/pseuds/TommysIdiosyncrasy
Summary: Peter's only ten when their apartment burns down. Everything seems wrong and only when Tony Stark colors with him does things start to look up.





	When Peter's Life is Kinda a Mess But He's Fine

**Author's Note:**

> im not writing more merlin i know, but like i don't care anymore so have more pointless fluff

Peter thought it was a pretty inconvenient day for his house to burn down. 

School was normal, Aunt May and Uncle Ben were normal, everything was so painfully  _ normal _ . 

But as Peter stood there, ash clogging his lungs, he decided today wasn’t so normal after all. 

The landlord was shouting and running around, checking in on residents and trying not to panic. Peter’s ears were deaf to the noise, to his Aunt’s quiet sobs and the gush of water from a Firefighter’s hose. 

Peter watched as his childhood burned. 

Apparently, one of the more elderly ladies in the building had been lighting a candle, forgetting she did, and lighting another, and eventually she placed one too close for comfort to her paper blinds and everything went up in flames. 

Peter didn’t blame her, she was pushing eighty years old, but still a bitter taste coated his mouth.

A gentle grip on his arm pull him against a large, warm body. Peter looked up to see Ben holding him and May close as a tear ran down his face. Peter didn’t cry, he kept staring at the rubble crumbling in on itself.

Things didn’t calm down for a while, the landlord was still running and Firemen were still swarming around like ants, but Uncle Ben pulled them away to their car and helped Peter buckle up with swift fingers.

Peter fiddled with his booster seat handles, glancing out the window or tugging on the seatbelt. He didn’t want to look up and meet his Uncle’s eyes in the rearview mirror; he didn’t want to see the look he had on his face. 

Aunt May was still sniffling quietly into a handkerchief, hunched in her seat with grief. Peter could feel the loss, the hollowness in his chest when he realized he had no bed to sleep in and no place to go. Peter hoped they’d both figure something out, Peter might have been the smartest kid in fourth grade but he didn’t know how to get a house.

“Don’t worry, Pete.” Uncle Ben piped up. Peter looked up. “We’ll be fine.” Ben reached over and patted May’s thigh comfortingly, eyes on the rode. 

They slept in their car that night. 

Peter wasn’t worried about finding a home to sleep in, he had his Aunt and Uncle with him, but he was more worried about how stressed they both seemed to become. To Peter, it wasn’t a secret they weren’t the richest family. 

When Peter went to school on Monday, nothing felt real. The hallways stretched on forever and slamming lockers sounded muffled, blurry faces and loud voices washing over him in a blur. He stumbled through the day and almost got on the bus to take him home, only there was no home for him to go to. 

Aunt May picked him up in a friend’s car. 

She explained that his Uncle was using their car to go hunting for a second job. Peter wondered if May would have to work too, he then wondered if he’d have to as well.

When he voiced his concern May burst into surprised laughter, her eyes sad. 

“No, Peter, you don’t have to get a job. Your Uncle and I will figure something out.” 

They ate out when they could, having nowhere to store groceries besides energy bars and lukewarm juice boxes. Peter had money in his account, but he stopped getting lunch so it wouldn’t run out. Sometimes Peter still went through the line to grab a sandwich he’d bring back for his Aunt. 

“For me? What about you, baby?” Peter only shook his head with a smile.  
“Already ate, Aunt May.” 

Maybe he looked thinner, and maybe he wore a few extra layers at night when he felt so so cold, but it was worth it. He wished he could make that bone tired look on Uncle Ben’s face disappear. Ben looked like he was working himself ragged, probably because he was. He took every shift he could, working late when he could and switching off to his part-time job at a convenient store when he couldn’t. 

Peter sometimes visited him after school. Ben would call him kiddo and ruffle his hair before lifting him up on the counter to hear Peter chatter about pointless things. Peter mostly did it to see him smile. 

Then a bad man robbed the store. 

Peter planted his butt over the big smiling sign taped on the counter that said  _ Smile, You’re on Camera!  _ His legs swung back and forth over the side as he explained the amazing science fair in the gym that day. 

He didn’t even glance over his shoulder when the store bell rung, a customer walking inside. Uncle Ben was smiling, the laugh lines around his eyes crinkling. Then his Uncle looked over Peter’s head to address a man ready to check out. Peter slid off the counter shyly, ducking behind Ben’s legs.

There was a long moment of silence, the steady hum of the air conditioning being the only noise.

“Can you check if you have any more of these in the back?” the man asked in a rough voice. Uncle Ben studied the offered bag of chips and didn’t point out that the isle behind them seemed full of all kind from the same brand, instead he smiled and agreed.

The man looked down, and they made eye contact, Peter’s hand clenching together nervously. The guy had long dark hair with a few blond streaks, a dark shadow along his jaw and heavy lids under bloodshot eyes.

He said nothing, reaching out to press a button on the register and digging inside. Peter wanted to protest, but fear made him freeze up. A wad of cash clutched in dirty, gloveless fingers and the man crammed it in his pocket.

_ “Hey!” _

Peter jumped, his Uncle suddenly appearing. The man seemed to panic because he took one look at Ben before bolting, his bag of energy drinks and gum abandoned on the counter.

Peter watched as Ben sprinted after the man, years of police training still in good use. Peter didn’t think following was a good idea, instead he ducked under the counter and crawled onto the shelf there, hiding. He knew Uncle Ben would come back for him.

But twenty minutes passed and Peter was still huddled in the dark, back aching from the cramped position. 

Peter distantly heard the familiar sound of sirens. He wondered if Uncle Ben had called his buddies at the station to come help get the bad guy, or maybe he got away and Ben was out looking for him. Peter wondered if one of the nice cops was coming to look after him or take him back to his Aunt for his Uncle. 

Nobody came.

 

That night, Aunt May did something Peter thought she’d never do.

“We’re gonna spend the night with Auntie Roe, doesn’t that sound nice?” Peter nodded. It didn’t really, but he wouldn’t argue. 

Auntie Roe wasn’t related to any of them by blood, he was Aunt May’s best friend and high school and they sometimes still got together. They weren’t nearly as close as they used to be but Peter had been to her house once or twice and after May and Ben had taken him in, she’d been adamant about being called his Auntie. 

They pull up and Roe is standing in her doorway, a teal robe and slippers on. Once she sees us she rushed down and helps May out of the car. She waves her off and goes to open the door for Peter, but she seems to struggle. Peter watched through the window as Auntie Roe rubbed her back softly and reached out to pull the car door open. 

Peter hopped out and gave a small wave to his sorta-aunt, watching curiously as May turns her crying face into the woman’s breasts. 

After a few moments she ushers them inside, waving her large arms and clucking about getting out of the cold. Peter just follows dutifully after his distraught Aunt. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but he didn’t want to make it worse. Instead, he took her hand in his and helped guide her to the couch

Peter sat next to her, feet dangling over the carpet, and huddled into her side as she continued to cry. Roe bustled about, making tea for May and a small PB&J for Peter. He accepts it with a soft thank you and takes a bite as he watched May intently. 

She took a long drink from the tea, her eyes red and puffy. Auntie Roe started a fire and sat on the other side of May, rubbing a hand down her hunched spine. 

“I just can’t-” she cuts herself off with another sip of tea, shaking her head. 

“S’all right, hon. Let it out.” May just sighs long and hard, looking exhausted. 

“Thank you so much for letting us stay the night,” she murmured into her mug. “Means the world to me, Roe.” She shushes her and waves off the thanks.

“Stay here as long as you need, love.” was all she said. 

Peter finished his sandwich and swung his legs slowly. He wanted to ask where Ben had gone, but decided against it, instead he rested his head against her side.

“You okay?” he whispered. May chuckled.

“I’m alright, Pete.” she replied in the same soft tone. 

Turns out, as long as they need was only two days. Peter noticed that Roe didn’t work, but she didn’t seem to know how to provide for two surprise guests. Dinner and snacks were limited, Roe running to the store more than once to pick whatever she needed up with the money on her. But she outright refused anything May offered.

Peter missed Ben, usually he’d call or show up to kiss his forehead before heading out to his next shift. There hadn’t been a sign of him in days. The store must be real busy, Peter decided. 

Peter didn’t pay attention in class, falling behind on his few assignments and withdrawing himself from his peers. He didn’t want to play with them, instead he’d request to stay inside or go to the library to read. His teacher never really commented on his recent behavior change, but he saw the looks she sometimes gave him.

They were once again living in the car, Peter going hungry more often than not and shoving down any whining when he saw the tired looks his Aunt always seemed to have. 

One day Aunt May told him he’d need to walk to the corner they constantly kept their car parked, that she was going to a job interview and would borrow Roe’s car for about an hour. She’d sent him off with a hug and a kiss, trusting him not to lose the car keys and to lock himself in until she came back.

Blankets blocked the back windows, keeping the car dark, and Peter was planning on laying down for a nap once he got there, he hadn’t needed one in years but he was sleepier than usual.

As he shuffled down the sidewalk with the Queens rush-hour crowd, there was a loud scream and people scattered. Peter turned around and saw a massive truck flying towards him, arching through the air and plummeting down at a deadly speed. 

Too surprised to move, Peter sat there as the surrounding shadow grew and fear choked him. 

When the falling car was close enough for him to see each individual pipe along the bottom, he dropped the car keys dangling from his fingers and opened his mouth to scream.

A red and gold figure crashed into the vehicle, stopping its decent and preventing Peter from becoming a kiddie pancake. Panting and heart racing, Peter watched in awe as the person flipped the car away and straightened up.

Peter instantly know who it was, for how could he not recognize his hero?

Iron Man turned his metal face towards the boy and Peter wondered if he was about to say something. Instead, there was a “ _ Heads up!”  _ and he whipped his head around and see a giant chunk of concrete speeding their way.

Without another word, Iron Man scooped Peter up in his arms and blasted into the air. 

Peter couldn’t believe what happened. That  _ the _ Iron Man was saving his life. Peter clung to the cool metal exterior and glanced over the man’s shoulder to see a dark green figure pursuing them on some kind of hover glider while cackling.

Soon, Iron Man out flew them and swerved out of sight. Landing quickly and setting Peter down on his feet, Iron Man knelt in front of him and his faceplate opened.

“Run on to your mother, okay?” Peter could barely hold in a grin, instead of shaking his head.

“Don’t got one.” Iron Man’s face twisted into an expression Peter couldn’t understand.

“Who are you with?” he asked, seemingly on edge.

“Auntie’s out looking for a job.” Iron Man sighed and rubbed at his eyes. 

“No one else?” Peter shrugged, not knowing where Ben might be. Cursing softly, Iron Man picked Peter up under the armpits and lift off again.

Peter almost couldn’t contain his glee, a shy smile spreading across his face as he peered down at the ground. He’d never thought a day like this would be possible.

He was weaving between buildings and flying low, seeming to avoid catching the eye of the green thing from earlier. Peter had dozens of questions he wanted to ask the Avenger, but he tried his best to hold on since a fall from this height might not be too fun. 

They landed almost silently and Iron Man ran into an abandoned building with boarded-up windows. Peter heard voices and the sound of engines sped past them, the same awful laughter echoing through the empty streets.

“Tony why the  _ hell _ do you have a child with you?” someone demanded. He looked almost sheepish. 

“He was by himself! What was I supposed to do, abandon him when the Green Goblin’s on the loose?” 

There was an exasperated sigh and Peter twisted around to see another man in an iron suit there, rubbing at his temples. 

“There better be a good explanation for this.” a man with a crossbow strode towards them, face drawn. Tony pursed his lips.

“I’ll explain later, but right now I need a babysitter.”

“A  _ babysitter?”  _ A beautiful woman with red hair and dangerous eyes slid in through a half boarded window, looking angry. “What do we look like, a daycare service?” 

“I  _ know _ this is bad, but I couldn’t leave him on the streets-”

“So you brought him where enhanced humans are hiding out from the insane criminal we’re about to engage with?” He made a frustrated sound and Peter tried to wiggle from his grip.

“I can go find my Uncle,” he whispered, not wanting to draw attention to himself. “It’s alright.” 

Suddenly, they all looked incredulously, and it seemed they’d stopped arguing at his comment.

“You’re what, seven? There’s no way we’re gonna let some kid run around a war zone.” the crossbow man said. The red-haired woman crossed her arms with an impassive look. 

“That’s not happening, kid.” Iron Man said, hoisting him higher in his arms. “Looks like I’m gonna have to hold down the fort.” 

The other man snorted, shaking his head before motioning to the other woman to follow him. 

Peter stared up at his hero solemnly, knowing he wasn’t in the best position at the moment. Iron Man looked back a little awkwardly, eyes darting around.

“So uh…” he mumbled. “You like to color?” Peter nodded. It wasn’t his favorite thing, but he didn’t want to say no. So, they set him down and he slid the straps of his bag off his shoulders. When he opened his backpack, Tony whistled. “Those are a lot of books kid, no wonder you were so heavy.” Peter let out a soft giggle when he gently poked at Peter’s side.

It turns out, Iron Man wasn’t too good with kids but he was doing his best, so Peter didn’t really fault him. Soon, Peter was lying on his belly as he scribbled on a spare piece of paper with a box of crayons splayed out on the floor. An actual Avenger was sitting right next to him, coloring along with him.

It was quiet, Peter humming softly as he kicked his feet in the air. After a minute he proudly showed off his drawing of the man himself, Iron Man’s face breaking into a smile.

“Pure talent, kid.” he said, ruffling his hair. Peter couldn’t help his grin, blushing at the praise. 

It seemed like they spent forever in that dark place, coloring and snacking on the sandwich Peter had saved for May. He was sure she wouldn’t mind when he told her he met the real Avengers. 

Somehow, Peter had convinced Tony to read to him. Holding out his favorite book, Charlotte’s Web, the Man of Iron sat criss-cross-applesauce and read from Peter’s bookmarked page with only a raised eyebrow at the selected story. 

Peter focused on the words as he continued to draw before putting his things away and sitting beside him to listen better. It was only a few minutes later that he was passed out with his face on Tony’s metal thigh. 

The billionaire sighed, closing the book and setting it down beside the kid’s backpack, he resigned himself to being a human pillow for a while. He knew the others were more than capable of handling this threat, but he couldn’t help but wish for them to hurry. He might have liked the kid, like more than he expected, it worried him how the boy’s Aunt might react when she realizes he’s missing and the Goblin’s running rampage. 

Looking down at the little squirt, Tony couldn’t help but run his fingers through his hair. He felt bad there was a metal gauntlet in the way, but he wouldn’t remove the suit in case the Goblin discovered them. 

Tony shook his head as he continued to pet the boy’s hair, chuckling softly by how nice it’d been to sit down and color with some kid he didn’t even know. 

It was then that Clint and Natasha entered through the front door, freezing in their tracks before Clint snorted and laughed into his fist to muffle the sound.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, Barton.” he drawled, not removing his hand from the kid’s head. Clint seemed overjoyed by his current position, but Tony just rolled his eyes.

“Who knew all it’d take to defeat Iron Man was a sleepy elementary schooler.” Tony huffed, feeling heat rise in his cheeks. He ignored the archer’s jabs and instead started to gently shake Peter awake. 

It took a moment or two for Peter to recognize where he was, rubbing his eyes groggily. Clint seemed to shut up after that, instead striding over and crouch down by the boy. 

“Hey there, sport.” Tony’s jaw dropped. “Have a nice nap?” Peter nodded, face still squished on Tony’s knee. “Hup we go.” Swinging him up carefully, one of the deadliest Avengers placed the kid on his hip and blew a raspberry against his neck to produce tired giggles. Clint turned to the other two, not a speck of embarrassment on his face as he said, “Let’s roll.”

With soft instructions from Clint’s arms, Peter lead them home and he grinned big when he set him down.

“Thank you!” He chirped, unlocking the car and going on his tiptoes to pull on the handle. 

“Hey kid,” Clint stopped him. “I thought we were taking you home.” Peter tilted his head in confusion.

“You did.” he said, opening the door. The three heroes looking inside with sinking hearts. 

It was dark; the windows blacked out, and it also seemed hot. There was the unpleasant smell of BO and old food that greeted them and a mess of clothes and crumbs littered the floor.

“I can’t wait to tell Aunt May I met you all!” he said cheerily, tossing his backpack onto the seat and clambering up awkwardly. He gave them a happy wave and went to swing the door shut behind him when Tony grabbed the door to stop him.

“This is where you live?” he asked, eyebrows drawn together. Peter nodded. 

The three of them exchanged glances before Tony got down next to Peter.

“When did you say your Aunt would be again?” 

Twenty minutes later they were all striding into a greasy diner, the three Avengers still dressed for battle with a smiley kid perched in Black Widow’s arms. 

Wide eyes and stares followed them as they walked up to the register and the girl there squeaked in surprise. 

“Is May Parker here?” Tony asked. She nodded weakly and pointed over to where a worker was showing an older woman how to restock the napkins at the tables. At the sound of her name, she turned around and her eyes widened.

“Hi May!” Peter called, looking happier than he had in almost a month. 

“Hey there, Pete.” she replied faintly. She quickly walked up to them and took her nephew into her arms. “How-? Why-?”

“No need to thank us.” Tony said with a smirk before turning on his heel and strolling out with the other two assassins following him like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

Peter hummed and bounced with repressed energy in his Aunt’s arms, eager to tell her everything.

And if May found an envelope of cash on the driver’s seat of the newly cleaned car, she never mentioned it.


End file.
